<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nights like this by Areiton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528763">nights like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton'>Areiton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Without Words - Stony Love Confessions [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights are like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Without Words - Stony Love Confessions [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nights like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Some nights are like this: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony leaning against him at the counter, head drooping on his shoulder, body soft and pliant against his while the fragrant scents of garlic and onion, tomatoes and cream mix and fill the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some nights the only sound that fills the penthouse is Tony’s breathing near his ear and the bubbling pot on the stove, and his heartbeat pounding in his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some nights they are quiet, peaceful and quiet, all that manic energy drained away, his mind slow, and he’s content to be still, to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared</span>
  </em>
  <span> for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some nights are like this: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sitting near him, and Steve feeding him, and silence echoing around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiling, sweet and pure at him, and kissing that smile from his lips because Steve has never been able to resist him, when he’s quiet and soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are nights when Tony babbles, non-stop and happy, through dinner. When he chatters and flirts while they cook. There are nights when the kids crash into the penthouse, when Harley and Peter’s voice drown out his thoughts and Tony’s quiet and drag them headlong into their joy. There are nights when the team slips in, fills up the gaps until the laughter echoes off the vaulted ceiling and glass windows, and he can’t feel the cold of the ice biting into his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some nights--some nights are slower, Bucky or Rhodey sliding into place, slotting neat and perfect into their lives. He always retreats when Rhodey appears, kisses Tony and leaves them to their messy pizza and disjointed conversations that need a translator if you aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to their tinkering and laughter and Rhodey’s exasperated happiness. Tony does the same, when Bucky comes by, snags Alpine and drops a kiss on Steve’s cheek and vanishes into his lab to give him space with his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And those nights--filled with their family in all it’s messy brilliant glory, filled with Tony’s voice and bots breaking things and his own laughter--those are precious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some nights are like this, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peaceful in the way he never dared dream he would reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some nights are like this: Tony leaning against him, quiet and close and happy and safe. Some nights, they curl together in their bed, while the world spins on beyond, and Tony presses sleepy kisses to his skin and falls asleep before either can work their way to sex, and he falls asleep holding his husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some nights--more now than he thinks he deserves--he is happy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>